How lucky I am
by Haganemaru
Summary: En dépit de ce monde cruel, et de tous mes efforts les plus durs, tu me surprends simplement avec ta perfection. TsukiOppi day.


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : UA/Alter Story/OS Cochonceteux/YAOI

**Pairing** : _Tsukishima/Hachimenroppi _

**Disclaimer** : Alors là… je sais qu'ils ne viennent pas de moi, mais de là à dire d'où les alters viennent, c'est une autre question… demandez au Chat.

**Résumé** : _En dépit de ce monde cruel, et de tous mes efforts les plus durs, tu me surprends simplement avec ta perfection._

Alors alors… comment annoncer la chose. Cela a commencé à cause de Neko Suke-chan qui me titillait avec Durarara ! depuis un moment et ses « Shizuo » et surtout « Izaya » et par curiosité, je m'y suis penchée… pour y tomber. Encore pire quand j'ai pris connaissance d'alters avec qui on pouvait faire mumuse tout plein et très facilement.

Nous aurons donc aujourd'hui un OS assez « calme » et doux dans un sens, avec un lemon incorporé mais tendre entre Tsuki-kun et Roppi-san. Dans ce sens ok, pas dans l'autre. C'est donc un UA avec une famille connue (cousin/frère etc.) dans un univers parallèle. C'est la magie du UA donc ^^ Encore une fois, une relation établie entre les protagonistes, mais résumée par l'un d'entre eux.

Encore une fois, ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas, ceux qui aiment… et bien, bonne lecture :D

Let's go…

* * *

**You remind me of just how lucky I am**

* * *

Quand Hachimenroppi Orihara se réveilla ce jour-là, ce fut pour se découvrir une nouvelle fois complètement lové contre le corps élancé de son amant, Tsukishima Heiwajhima.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rubis cligna des paupières, la bouche un peu pâteuse puis lança un regard un peu flou vers le réveil posé non loin. L'heure affichée le fit grogner et reposer sa tête contre les muscles pectoraux de son blond avant qu'il n'y frotte le nez machinalement en un tic longuement acquis. Roppi rouvrit un œil, vite refermé en sentant une de ses mèches brunes lui rentrer dans l'œil et la fit partir d'un doigt mollasson, lui permettant ainsi de mieux discerner les alentours.

La première chose qu'il vit clairement, c'est la peau dorée sous lui, un pectoral non bombé comme les bodybuilders américains qu'il trouvait horrible, mais ferme et tentant, tout comme le téton brun qui se trouvait sous son nez, incitant presque à la taquinerie.

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres en pensant à la réaction violente qu'il pourrait obtenir de son petit ami si ses dents décidaient d'aller attaquer ce téton. Tsuki l'éjecterait de son corps avec un « Aah ! » aigu, très peu masculin, avant de s'excuser plus d'une fois envers Roppi si le brun se retrouvait au sol… et oui, cela sentait le vécu mais Tsukishima était très chatouilleux et dans des endroits normalement érogènes chez la plupart des gens.

Le jeune Orihara se redressa légèrement, percevant entre ses jambes écartées de part et d'autre du corps de Tsuki, le sexe mou du jeune homme. S'il y avait bien une chose étrange chez Roppi, c'était la façon dont il aimait sentir Tsuki positionné entre ses cuisses. De part leurs caractères, on aurait pu penser que le direct et froid Hachimenroppi Orihara serait celui qui « prendrait » le doux et timide Tsukishima Heiwajima – ce qui fut d'ailleurs un pari entre son cousin, Izaya, et le propre frère de Tsuki, Shizuo, malgré leur mésentente légendaire, avant que Roppi ne fasse comprendre son point de vue de façon assez sarcastique – mais, le jeune brun préférait se laisser aller à la douceur du blond et à cette domination tendrement sauvage que son amant acquérait à ce moment-là.

Un frisson le parcourut en repensant aux nombreuses étreintes qu'ils avaient partagées. De la première fois douce et hésitante de Tsuki qui n'osait pas toucher le corps fragile de Roppi de ses larges mains, craignant que la force légendaire des Heiwajima ne vienne briser la forme délicate de son petit ami. Des fois où Roppi recherchait un peu plus de vigueur chez son amant et donc, le titillait jusqu'à ce que Tsuki le plaque sur le lit pour le satisfaire.

Un gémissement lui échappa malgré lui à cette idée tandis qu'il sentait son sexe commencer à se bander contre celui au repos de Tsuki. Le rouge aux joues, Roppi leva les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme et sourit un peu en le voyant toujours endormi, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un souffle doux et calme. Il se redressa un peu au-dessus de celle-ci et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune endormi. Le souffle frais et légèrement mentholé de Tsuki renseigna Roppi sur le fait que le blond s'était déjà réveillé une première fois et l'avait donc repositionné sur lui après le brossage de dents avant de se rendormir.

A son tour, le jeune Orihara se releva doucement du large lit king-size pour ne pas réveiller son petit ami et se dirigea vers la salle de bains toute proche, frissonnant dans son pyjama d'avoir perdu la chaleur du corps de Tsuki. Autant le blond avait le sang chaud et dormait complètement nu, autant Hachimenroppi était frileux et ne pouvait s'endormir confortablement qu'avec un pyjama sur le corps et collé contre son amant.

La fenêtre située dans la salle de bains éclairait suffisamment l'espace restreint devant le lavabo pour que le jeune homme puisse à son tour se brosser les dents sans pour autant agresser ses yeux sensibles ou l'obliger à loucher en allumant la lumière située au-dessus du miroir. D'une main adroite, Roppi fit basculer sa brosse à dents rouge entre son index et son pouce pour ensuite étaler le dentifrice mentholé sur les poils durs, puis, dans un mouvement longuement appris, il commença à frotter, se regardant dans le miroir. Il posa une hanche contre la commode toute proche et se mit à rêvasser.

Le rituel du brossage de dents avant le réveil de l'autre avait été instauré par Tsuki. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'haleine du matin de son petit ami, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire subir la sienne. Roppi avait suivi cette coutume pour les mêmes raisons… ce qui faisait que le couple se brossait les dents deux fois le matin, au lever et après le petit déjeuner.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et trois si on comptait l'année où ils s'étaient connus et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au détour d'une ruelle dans Ikebukuro, où vivait le frère de Tsukishima. Roppi se faisait poursuivre par plusieurs membres des Red Dragon, un nouveau clan qui sévissait depuis peu, à cause de sa ressemblance phénoménale avec le célèbre informateur de la mafia.

Izaya était très protecteur envers sa famille et veillait toujours à ne pas les mêler à ses affaires, mais ce jour-là, Hachimenroppi avait décidé d'aller se promener seul, pour une fois, et non accompagné par un garde du corps que son cousin aurait payé. Il était tombé nez à nez avec ce groupe, la ressemblance frappante entre les cousins avait joué et les membres des Red Dragon avaient cru pister Izaya Orihara, pensant en venir à bout facilement.

Autant Izaya aimait les humains, autant Hachimenroppi les détestait. Il haïssait l'espèce humaine et tous ses vices. Son statut de misanthrope était connu dans la famille et un sujet de taquinerie avec Izaya, même si celui-ci était presque le seul que Roppi acceptait à ses côtés de temps en temps, d'où cette farouche protection de l'informateur.

Roppi avait donc fui ce groupe de gangsters, courant vraiment pour sauver sa peau quand il avait rencontré Tsukishima Heiwajima… littéralement, il lui avait foncé dedans en sortant d'une ruelle, ce qui avait occasionné un renversement du blond, étalant Roppi sur son corps et leurs yeux s'étaient alors croisés.

Hachimenroppi avait vu le regard un peu trouble du myope face à lui, ce regard grenat qui s'était baladé, un peu surpris alors que ses lunettes étaient de guingois sur son nez droit, avant de se figer dans ses propres rubis. Roppi n'avait jamais rencontré un autre homme – en plus de lui – ayant les yeux rouges, Izaya les avait marron foncé, tirant sur le pourpre par jour de soleil, mais pas réellement rouges comme lui. Plus encore, l'homme sur qui il était couché était blond au teint doré et à ce qu'il percevait de son corps, semblait très bien bâti. Un homme très exotique pour Roppi qui avait un physique plus traditionnel avec ses cheveux noirs, son teint pâle et ses yeux bridés.

Le silence se fit un instant, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisageant jusqu'à ce que les cris des Red Dragon ne résonnent avant de brusquement se taire, laissant planer un calme annonciateur de tempête. Roppi s'était relevé rapidement, fixant le grand blond qui en faisait de même avant de frotter ses vêtements, brossant son pantalon de toile noire, sa chemise blanche maintenant un peu tachée au coude et son veston. L'homme s'était redressé en remettant convenablement ses lunettes, son sac besace blanc et sa grande écharpe laiteuse, adressant un sourire timide à Roppi puis il avait regardé le groupe qui l'avait pourchassé.

A la grande surprise de Roppi, ceux-ci avaient aussitôt commencé à pleurnicher, à s'excuser en tremblant avant de fuir le blond comme s'il était un monstre, provoquant un soupir de lassitude chez le jeune homme. Ainsi Roppi fit connaissance avec le timide Tsuki puis, plus tard, avec son grand frère, le « monstre » Shizuo Heiwajima que le jeune homme était venu voir ce jour-là. Le gang des Red Dragon avait confondu Tsuki avec son grand frère.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas plus différent en caractère que Shizuo et Tsukishima. Autant, leur ressemblance physique était frappante – blond, grand, la peau hâlée et beau –, au point de passer pour des jumeaux s'il n'y avait pas eu quatre ans de différence entre eux et des yeux de couleurs différentes, autant leurs caractères étaient aux antipodes. Tsuki travaillait en tant que libraire au Nord d'Higashiikebukuro, un emploi tranquille et bien payé, pas trop loin de chez lui. Il était calme et doux voire très timide, Roppi se souviendrait toujours de ses bégaiements lorsqu'il lui parlait quand ils commencèrent à vraiment se fréquenter et possédait deux prunelles d'un vermillon étincelant, toujours attentives. Shizuo, lui, était un garde du corps aux lourds yeux or, son caractère enflammé – et la faute du propre cousin de Roppi – ne lui permettait pas de garder un job « normal » très longtemps. Même si Shizuo pouvait être très impressionnant, il avait pourtant des moments de calme où il lui arrivait de discuter avec Tsuki et Roppi.

Roppi se souviendrait toujours des premières fois où il avait rencontré Shizuo, se baladant avec Tsuki lors de ses pauses dans Higashiikebukuro ou dans Ikebukuro le week-end lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Ils pouvaient entendre alors un cri animal retentir, vite suivi d'une envolée de poteaux de signalisation, de distributeurs de boissons ou de poubelles publiques se dirigeant vers Roppi. Celui-ci écarquillait systématiquement les yeux lorsque Tsuki les rattrapait d'une main avec un « C'est Roppi-san, grand frère, pas Izaya-san. » calme, la force des Heiwajima l'avait troublé plus d'une fois. Le garde du corps avait eu du mal à les différencier au début, mais Izaya eut encore plus de mal à accepter que son cher cousin sorte avec le frère du « monstre ».

Roppi sourit malgré lui en prenant un peu d'eau en bouche avant de cracher dans l'évier puis de continuer son brossage, replongeant dans ses pensées.

Pendant cette année-là, où ils découvrirent leurs points communs ou leurs préférences et envies, il y eut un moment où Roppi se mit à douter de sa relation avec Tsuki. Que pouvait-il apporter au blond – lui qui ne vivait qu'avec l'héritage colossal que lui avait laissé la mort de ses parents – alors qu'il avait du mal à communiquer avec l'humain normal ?

Certes, Shizuo et Izaya étaient mis de côté, leur « anormalité » était plus que prouvée – chose qui faisait rire Tsuki à chaque fois que Roppi le disait –, mais sur tout un peuple, trois personnes à qui parler, c'était très peu et il avait l'impression d'enfermer le blond dans sa misanthropie. Aussi, lorsqu'un jeune homme se prit de passion pour Tsuki pendant son travail, le suivant, lui écrivant des messages qu'il déposait dans sa boîte à lettres ou encore, lui volant des affaires personnelles pour avoir quelque chose du blond – faits découverts par Izaya –, Roppi douta. Pas que Tsuki le tromperait un jour, le blond était bien trop amoureux de lui et Roppi le savait, mais qu'un autre puisse vouloir du blond au point de le lui voler.

Ce jeune homme se retrouva au fin fond de la Russie pendant plusieurs mois après avoir osé menacer Hachimenroppi pour que celui-ci quitte Tsukishima, rendant fou furieux Izaya et mauvais Shizuo qui l'avait cogné de toute sa force, un seul coup de poing suffit pour assommer le stalker pendant près de quatre jours. Izaya régla l'affaire très rapidement, aidé par Shizuo sur ce coup.

Roppi se rinça soigneusement la bouche et l'évier, puis rangea sa brosse à dents en songeant à la relation étrange entre Izaya et Shizuo. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans essayer de se tuer, mais lorsque l'un manquait à l'appel, l'autre remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Pour Tsuki, il y avait de l'amour dans l'air, Roppi était plus terre à terre, il préférait penser que le désir qui animait les deux hommes les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Un bruit de tissu le fit revenir dans la chambre où il vit Tsuki s'étirer de tout son long, souriant légèrement en remarquant que ses pieds dépassaient un peu du lit, la grande taille du blond le desservait lorsqu'il se glissait confortablement entre les draps. La tête blonde sortit de sous les couvertures où Tsuki s'était enfoui après le départ de Roppi et ses yeux de myope sillonnèrent le flou environnant jusqu'à tomber sur la fine silhouette habillée de soie rouge s'approchant du lit en retirant le bas de son pyjama.

- Roppi-san, déjà levé ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je viens seulement de me réveiller.

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme venait de s'agenouiller sur le matelas pour ramper peu à peu au-dessus du corps chaud de son amant, découvert par un mouvement de drap de Tsuki en train de bâiller légèrement en se frottant un œil trouble. Roppi se repositionna sur son petit ami, écartant les jambes pour le chevaucher. Les mains fines de Tsuki glissèrent presque aussitôt sous son haut soyeux, caressant délicatement la peau fragile de Roppi. Le brun ferma les yeux un instant avant de se redresser au-dessus du jeune homme pour ôter également sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber à côté du lit, replongeant de suite sous la couverture et sur Tsuki.

Celui-ci affichait un sourire tendre et doux en regardant son compagnon frissonner sous le froid encore hivernal de ce début février. Le visage de Roppi était proche du sien et il en profita pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, les faisant s'entrouvrir à son contact. Yeux dans les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, les deux jeunes hommes se partageaient autant que possible, respirant le même air, restant dans le même espace vital.

Les mains douces de Tsuki descendirent le long du dos délié de Roppi qui ferma à moitié les yeux en inspirant plus profondément avant d'enfouir ses propres mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son petit ami, collant plus fortement la bouche de Tsuki contre la sienne. Un frisson le prit en percevant le gonflement distinct du sexe du blond contre le sien tandis qu'un bout de langue venait taquiner sa lèvre supérieure.

La bouche entrouverte d'Hachimenroppi invita Tsuki à entrer, chose qu'il fit délicatement, sans se presser, goûtant à même la langue, la fraîcheur due au dentifrice. Un sourire étira ses lèvres collées à celles de son amant qui gémit doucement en glissant sur son torse pour mieux sceller leurs bouches, faisant entrer en contact leurs bustes mais aussi leurs sexes de plus en plus tendus.

Leur baiser était à la fois langoureux et tendre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne précipitait leur étreinte afin de se satisfaire, préférant tous deux la lenteur affolante de ces baisers. La langue de Roppi vint à son tour taquiner celle de Tsuki qui laissa échapper un soupir doux en caressant avec plus d'insistance le creux des reins de Roppi où se trouvaient deux fossettes que Tsuki adorait lécher.

Le jeune héritier frissonna violemment en y repensant tandis que le blond poursuivait sa lente dégustation de sa bouche, faisant courir sa langue le long des dents blanches, frôlant l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Roppi pencha sensiblement la tête pour mieux embrasser Tsukishima, fermant désormais les yeux pour savourer le flot de sensations qui le parcourait.

Sans être une femme, Roppi avait parfois l'impression qu'un seul regard ou une seule caresse de Tsuki pouvait le rendre « humide », chose impossible dans un rapport entre hommes, un rapport anal en prime. Certes, il était bel et bien « mouillé », comme l'attestait le contact devenu glissant entre son sexe et les abdominaux de Tsuki, mais le brun avait la sensation que son corps se contractait et se décrispait en un rythme affamé, comme s'il demandait au blond de se pousser en lui pour combler un vide devenu intolérable par son absence.

Souvent, leur préparation était réduite à peu de choses, Roppi aimait la brûlure de la pénétration sans trop d'étirement. Tsuki appréciait l'avidité de son amant tout en ayant peur à chaque fois de lui faire mal. Sa taille ne convenait pas à tous et au début de leurs relations sexuelles, Roppi avait pleuré plus d'une fois d'attente en sentant le blond le préparer longuement, rendant son corps aussi mou et tremblant qu'un flan, allongé sur le ventre, sans aucune force et laissant ensuite tout pouvoir sur lui à Tsuki.

Roppi s'éloigna de la bouche de Tsuki, devenue un peu gonflée de leurs baisers et le regarda dans les yeux, découvrant dans le vermillon ardent du blond une envie sans équivoque qui le fit frissonner d'impatience. Un gémissement quémandeur lui échappa quand Tsuki plongea une main dans ses cheveux pour attirer la bouche contre lui une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai envie de toi, Tsuki.

- Alors prends-moi, Roppi-san ! chuchota Tsuki d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme rougit en frissonnant, conscient que leurs propos auraient pu tromper ceux qui les surprendraient mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la réponse de Tsuki, il s'attendait à ce que Roppi fasse le travail à sa place.

Sa bouche reprit possession de celle du blond, sa langue venant titiller sa compagne dans une étreinte douce et tendre tandis que son bras droit se tendait au maximum pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Tsuki grogna d'amusement en voyant que Roppi avait du mal à atteindre convenablement son but et les fit légèrement basculer afin de l'aider un petit peu, lui donnant les quelques centimètres manquant pour toucher le meuble. Le brun plongea presque aussitôt sa main dans le tiroir, ressortant avec un tube de lubrifiant à l'eau. Même s'il aimait la brûlure de la pénétration, il n'était pas dans son intérêt de faire entrer Tsuki en lui à sec.

Un gémissement lui échappa, avalé par Tsuki quand celui-ci se repositionna confortablement, relevant les jambes de Roppi de part et d'autre de ses hanches et collant ainsi sa propre érection entre les fesses du jeune homme. Le brun frissonna en sentant les mains de Tsuki venir prendre fermement son fessier et commencer à le masser, le faisant se frotter malgré lui contre son amant. Sa fine silhouette se retrouvait à cheval sur Tsuki, la tête légèrement plus haute que celle du blond, lui permettant de dominer ce baiser pourtant tendre et chaud.

Leurs langues se combattaient tendrement, dans un mouvement lent et doux. Ils n'aimaient pas se presser dans leurs étreintes, prenant tout leur temps pour bien se contenter, même si des rapports rapides et ardents pouvaient avoir leur charme. Les lèvres de Tsuki glissèrent de la bouche de Roppi pour atteindre son cou où il téta la peau douce, formant une marque rouge sur la pâleur de son épiderme.

Son regard rouge se releva pour plonger dans celui de Roppi, dévorant du regard le visage rougi du brun, tellement beau et attirant en cet instant où il n'y avait qu'eux qui existaient qu'il eut un temps d'arrêt, ses mains quittant les fesses rondes au-dessus de lui pour remonter le long du dos jusqu'à la nuque. De ses pouces, Tsuki caressa la peau fragile du brun, rencontrant par moment une cicatrice que Roppi devait à l'accident qui lui avait coûté ses parents. Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais effacer les marques du passé de son amant, mais ne le désirait pas non plus, c'était ce qui faisait Roppi…

Tsuki ferma les yeux en parcourant de ses doigts les blessures cicatrisées depuis longtemps et gémit doucement en frottant son nez contre la mâchoire du brun.

- Qu'est… ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Roppi à son oreille, son souffle haletant donnait la chair de poule au blond.

_- __Je me rappelle juste combien tu es parfait…(*)_

Roppi sourit malgré lui, pensant tout le contraire et attrapa sa main pour lui donner le tube de lubrifiant. Une de siennes caressait le torse fin et élancé de Tsuki. Malgré les maladies infantiles du blond qui l'avaient empêché de se plonger dans le sport, le jeune homme gardait une carrure ferme et musclée comme un nageur, à l'inverse de son frère ainé qui possédait des muscles présents qui semblaient attirer le regard d'Izaya dès qu'ils étaient à portée de vue.

Sa bouche revint prendre doucement celle de Tsuki, un frisson parcourant son corps en percevant contre son intimité un doigt froid le caresser, la fraîcheur du lubrifiant lui fit mordre un peu la lèvre inférieure du blond quand l'index taquin le pénétra. Lentement et sans hésiter, Tsuki prépara le corps de son amant à le recevoir, n'insérant que deux doigts en lui en sachant que Roppi aimait sentir la brûlure de son passage dans son corps.

Un râle lui échappa quand la même fraîcheur se déposa sur son érection, le brun se cambrant légèrement pour atteindre le sexe de Tsuki sans quitter sa bouche ni retirer ses doigts. Malgré le froid et la fluidité du liquide, rien ne pouvait remplacer la douceur de la main de Roppi autour de sa verge. Il sortit ses doigts du corps accueillant au-dessus de lui, et vint caresser les hanches du brun, le rabaissant contre lui pour se frotter à lui. Il se fichait du fait que l'une de ses mains glisse un peu à cause du lubrifiant qui la recouvrait encore, tout comme le fait que celle de Roppi se trouve entre eux, plaquée et coincée entre leurs bas-ventres.

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était sentir encore et encore son compagnon contre lui.

Le jeune Orihara frémit, la bouche entrouverte collée à celle de Tsuki, leurs yeux fermés et tous deux impatients de la suite. Roppi n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que le visage de Tsuki était rouge de désir, il en percevait assez la chaleur contre sa peau. Il sentit les mains du blond sur ses hanches, abaissant celles-ci vers lui et redressa le sexe de son amant qu'il tenait encore, faisant pénétrer le gland dans son corps.

Un gémissement commun leur échappa, vite suivi d'un sifflement appréciateur de Roppi en ressentant la brûlure de l'étirement. Son front se posa contre celui de Tsuki qui n'arrêtait pas son avancée, pénétrant le brun jusqu'au bout. Leur respiration était irrégulière. La sensation d'être liés l'un à l'autre revenait une nouvelle fois les submerger.

Puis, une main hâlée vint s'appuyer sur une épaule diaphane tandis que les yeux de Tsuki s'ouvraient, offrant à son amant une couleur sombre et chaude. D'un mouvement doux, le blond bloqua Roppi contre son corps, haussant les hanches et les rabaissant en un rythme régulier et lent, si lent. Roppi avait l'impression de percevoir chaque mouvement du blond en lui, chaque irrégularité du passage de Tsuki dans son corps qui le faisait trembler. Une plainte lui échappa quand le sexe de son amant heurta ce point en lui, son corps se cambrant un instant pour mieux le ressentir.

La seconde main de Tsuki vint prendre place sur sa nuque, près de ses cheveux bruns, attirant sa tête vers lui pour continuer à butiner ses lèvres de sa langue, mordillant la pulpe de celles-ci d'un geste aguicheur. Roppi sortit à son tour sa langue de sa cavité buccale, rencontrant celle de Tsuki dans un combat dont personne ne serait gagnant. Ses propres mains s'étaient depuis longtemps perdues dans les mèches blondes, tenant contre lui le visage de Tsuki. Malgré eux, ils se dévoraient, la chaleur de leur étreinte restant un lien brûlant entre eux.

Les hanches de Roppi suivaient le mouvement de celles de Tsuki, le faisant pénétrer son corps de façon régulière et douce. Il savait que le blond ne durait jamais très longtemps au réveil, l'excitation le parcourant de façon trop abrupte pour qu'il puisse se calmer avant de venir, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait sentir Tsuki trembler et gémir, se cambrer sous son corps avant de venir en lui.

Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Tandis que Tsuki commençait à frissonner et râler sous lui, Roppi se redressa sur ses coudes, posés de part et d'autre de la tête blonde. Il ne loupa ainsi aucune des expressions affichées sur le visage de son amant. Ni son rictus presque douloureux, ou la rougeur violente qui recouvrait le visage adorable de Tsuki. Le regard devenu fixe du jeune homme s'était plongé dans le sien alors que ses mains venaient de coincer ses hanches pour les faire aller et venir plus rapidement sur lui, ses talons s'enfonçant dans le matelas pour mieux l'aider à plonger en Roppi. Les heurts sur sa prostate étaient plus rapprochés, lui faisant sentir que sa propre jouissance était proche, mais les crispations du corps de Tsuki annonçaient une fin plus rapide pour le blond.

Roppi se baissa alors, écartant davantage les jambes pour mieux mouler Tsuki à lui quand il le rabaissait, percevant contre ses testicules, le ventre musclé du blond se coller à chaque va-et-vient de celui-ci. La bouche entrouverte du brun se posa sur celle de Tsukishima, son souffle haletant et rauque les entourant tous deux avant que, d'une chiquenaude, la langue de Roppi taquine une dernière fois celle de son amant. Puis… cette voix, cette voix si envoûtante et excitante résonna dans la pièce, cette voix rauque qui faisait parfois de Roppi un être désireux et suppliant. D'un « Haaan, Roppi~ », Tsuki se cambra, sa tête s'enfonçant dans les coussins, les mains crispées plaquant le corps du brun contre le sien. Sa jouissance se fit tandis que Roppi percevait les crispations du sexe en lui, les vibrations des cuisses légèrement écartées sous ses fesses. Il ne pouvait sentir sa semence le remplir, mais l'idée qu'il en avait le faisait gémir.

- Jouis, maintenant… Roppi ! souffla Tsuki de cette voix toujours douce et chaude. Jouis sur moi…

L'ordre était clair et dans un frisson, Roppi se redressa, se retenant sur une main quand le sexe adouci du blond le quitta, et qu'un peu de sperme le suivit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant en remarquant le regard vorace de Tsuki sur son corps, sur son érection toujours d'actualité, vibrante au-dessus de son ventre. Tsuki ne bougea pas, il n'eut pas à le faire. Roppi savait ce qu'il désirait et en le voyant vibrer avant de refermer sa main libre sur son érection, le blond gémit malgré lui, sans prendre la peine de se toucher réellement.

Son regard naviguait entre le visage rouge de Roppi et son érection humide. Voyant la façon dont Roppi se masturbait, toujours à cheval au-dessus de son corps, Tsuki se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, venant parcourir de la bouche la mâchoire puis la joue veloutée du brun. Il percevait contre son ventre les mouvements de main plus rapides de Roppi et chuchota un doux « Viens, Roppi » qui le fit se figer, son corps se contractant presque douloureusement avant de jouir. Tsuki ferma les yeux en sentant le sperme chaud de son amant se déposer sur son ventre et son torse, les tremblements de celui-ci avant qu'il ne se relâche sur son corps.

Plusieurs gémissements leur échappèrent, doux et satisfaits tandis que Tsuki souriait tendrement, parcourant de ses mains le dos humide de Roppi qui frottait son visage dans son cou, haletant encore. Sa bouche déposa plusieurs baisers tendres à chaque endroit où il pouvait atteindre le brun avant de se poser contre une joue rougie. Tsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement contre son amant, attirant l'attention de Roppi qui se redressa légèrement pour le regarder.

Un baiser les souda un instant avant que le blond ne se recule contre le coussin en le regardant, il avait toujours ce doux sourire aux lèvres, intriguant Hachimenroppi qui fronça un instant les sourcils.

**- ** Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda Roppi.

- Tu me rappelles juste combien je suis chanceux… (*)

Roppi se décontracta soudainement, souriant à son tour en se recouchant sur Tsuki tout en sachant parfaitement qu'ils auraient à se lever pour aller se laver, préparer l'appartement à la venue d'Izaya et Shizuo, qu'ils auraient à sauver le peu de possession importante de la dévastation qui suivrait l'arrivée du duo infernal…

Hachimenroppi Orihara était heureux malgré tout, lové une nouvelle fois sur le corps de Tsukishima Heiwajima… c'était lui le chanceux, quoi que puisse en dire le blond.

* * *

**THE END !**

**Et…. Merci de m'avoir lue ?**

**Bon TsukiOppi Day :D**

* * *

**(*) Halou - Honeythief**


End file.
